1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wound and cast covers and more particularly pertains to a new cast covering apparatus for effectively and comfortably covering an extremity of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wound and cast covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, wound and cast covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,203; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,265; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,115; U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,330; U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,699; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,151.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cast covering apparatus. The inventive device includes a cover member having a cuff assembly at an open end, an absorbent interior layer, and a plurality of cinch assemblies.
In these respects, the cast covering apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively and comfortably covering an extremity of the body.